Zanarkand's Effects
by yuni30
Summary: It is a songfic for Auron! It's based off of my favorite songs from the 80's It makes a lot of sense when you get down to it!


**Hi, people! I pulled this from my Quizilla account! I hope you like it! (Please tell me you do! My other FFX Fanfic stinks! It's the one with the lame title called "The Legendary Son"! If you read it & like that one I'm super happy! You don't gots to though...) **

Auron felt his strength was getting away. He had spent to much time in Zanarkand & was losing his fighting strength a little more each day. A place like this where nobody did work? It was very unusual indeed. Most people though complained over the littlest tasks. even running to the blitz ball stadium seemed to tough for some. 

_Bangkok, Oriental City,  
& the city don't know that the city is getting,  
The creme de la crem of of the chess world in a,  
Show with everything but Yul Brynner!  
_

He knew the real Zanarkand was a crumpled heap of rubble now. The fayth supplied the dream Zanarkand. In the real world, the people who believed in their fool deity, Yevon, persuaded Summoners to go on the pilgrimage. They would move from place to place collecting Aeons for their "Final" battle with Sin. It seemed to him, a once devoted Yevonite, a fools game now. 

_Bangkok, just another stop in,  
The Chess world circus-masters drop in,  
Play, Checkmate, Check out& then you,  
Move on to another Venue._

He started to think of the different Temple locations. Besaid, The one near Kilika. Mushroom Rock Rd., The Calm Lands, Machalania, Baaj that could only be reached by Airship, Bevelle... 

_Like Iceland - Or the Philippines - or,  
Hastings - or - or this place!  
_

Zanarkand. He walked down the road passing a nearby bar. Jecht would have made an abrupt turn there, ready to spend what he was worth on beer. He smirked, but it quickly faded remembering where & what Jecht was now. 

He stopped where the roads joined together to get to the bar or to walk straight forward. He thought it over, remembering the machina camcorder Tidus gave him so he could keep in touch with him, now resting in an open part of his coat. He knew Tidus was at least sixteen & knew very much how to take care of himself. 

He whipped out the camcorder. "Tidus. Come in Tidus!" A young youthful voice came through the camcorder, almost blasting his ear off. "Wuzzup? Auron?" Auron quickly turned it down. "I'm just letting you know that I'm going to be gone tonight & maybe tomorrow as well depending on how I am." With that he turned the camcorder off & walked to the bar almost thinking about the irony that so few Aeon's were female.

_One night in Bangkok and the world's your oyster  
The bars are temples but the pearls ain't free  
You'll find a god in every golden cloister  
And if you're lucky then the god's a she  
__I can feel an angel sliding up to me._

He ordered a glass of grade A: Sake. He began to ponder how long he could stand this city. He couldn't play the game of 'mentor' for such a strenuous period. 

_One town's very like another  
When your head's down over your pieces, brother.  
_

He hadn't had much of training. He managed to stay looking thin & trim going to the gym near the Zanarkand Dome. Walking down the road-thank Yevon there were no vehicles-in Zanarkand. Other than that there was really nothing much to look forward to. He really didn't care about neon so he never looked at a sign or light in curiosity. 

_It's a drag, it's a bore, it's really such a pity  
To be looking at the board, not looking at the city.  
_  
Someone staggered over to him drunkenly & asked how to get to Luca, & then fainted. He knew very well how to get to Luca. It just seemed to pointless to tell a drunk man. _This_, Auron thought. _Is a sorry waist of time & energy.  
_

_Whaddya mean? Ya seen one crowded,  
polluted, stinking town,ya seen 'em all.  
_

A very drunk girl walked up to him & asked him a rather personal question. He refused. He wasn't that type of person. He took another gulp of Sake. She came back having noticed he had taken a mouthful of sake just then, probably hoping he was to drunk to be wary of his surroundings. Auron, though, had a strong will & mind. 

_Tea, girls, warm and sweet  
Some are set up in the Somerset Maugham suite  
Get Thai'd! You're talking to a tourist  
Whose every move's among the purest._

She wouldn't leave him alone. Soon he stomped out of the bar only leaving two-thirds of the first mug of Sake. 

As he walked through Zanarkand, a thug had caught up with him. The man put a gun to his back. "Ryht ujan ymm ouin budeuhc yht gil oui clis pyk!"

Auron, had gained practice in becoming faster at attacks than most fiends though. He swung his right hand & moved the gun towards the sky before the thug pulled the trigger. Hand still on the gun, he pulled it out of the man's grasp & tossed it over the road railing.

Seeing this the man began to tackle him. He side stepped. This person had the most rugged clothes he had ever seen. He seemed to wear white clothing with smears of dirt on it. His pants were an ugly shade of brown with tears in it. He'd began to reconsider the methods & the reason for them he was using such methods when he noticed he was now hitting the ground. He warded him off the best as possible. The thug made off with a potion or two, but not enough to worry him.

_I get my kicks above the waistline, sunshine  
One night in Bangkok makes a hard man humble_ _  
Not much between despair and ecstasy  
One night in Bangkok & the tough guys tumble  
Can't be too careful with your company  
I can feel the devil walking next to me_

He began to ponder once again about his health; mentally & physically. He let someone, in worse condition than he, get away with stealing from him. He was now worried why he was even there anymore. Then again, his stay here was only for another year. Next year was that faithful date in Spira's history when Zanarkand would be destroyed.

_Siam's gonna be the witness  
To the ultimate test of cerebral fitness  
This grips me more than would a  
Muddy old river or reclining Buddha._

Unfortunately, he was the only person in Zanakand that had to keep a promise to a long term colleague & friend in another world. Truly hard to think about after what he had been through. His mind wondering back to the pain he went through in the real Zanarkand, he rubbed his right eye wishing he could go back. He told no one- not even Tidus for that matter- of his past. It would make everyone uneasy.

_I don't see you guys rating  
The kind of mate I'm contemplating  
I'd let you watch, I would invite you  
But the queens we use would not excite you._

Noticing that people were watching he withdrew his hand. He hated to talk his way out of a situation, & he felt that he had no reason to right now or then. He walked slowly to a Zanarkand inn. He began to wander about this one particular Aeon of whom you had to pay to fight. _Yojimbo was his name. What does he do with all that money? What does he use it for? I have no clue & I probably will never have one. _"Sir? Excuse me? Are you all right?" He looked up immediately at the sound of a young girls voice. He was standing at the reception counter now, inside a gold themed hotel.

"I'm fine. I need one room please." He placed a fair amount of Gil on the counter. She handed him a key & he walked to his room, mind wandering yet again._ Aeons, if a summoner is not strong enough, can be deadly. Mental health is key. Sometimes It takes a fight to be able to become a summoner. _He slid his key into the lock. For once, he felt that things were looking up for him

_So you better go back to your bars, your  
temples, your massage parlors...  
One night in Bangkok and the world's your oyster_ _  
The bars are temples but the pearls ain't free  
You'll find a god in every golden cloister  
A little flesh, a little history  
I can feel an angel sliding up to me._

He slid off his boots, his jacket, his vest, & everything else until he was wearing just his undershirt & black Bevellian pants. He lied down in the soft cloud-like bed, thinking once again. _That man... he was in a desperate state. If he had asked for something I would have probably given him what he needed. _

He began to ponder his own life & the fights he had been in. _I've been in rougher fights than that. _He rubbed his face in exasperation. "What is wrong with me?"

"Nothing," Spoke a young voice.

Auron glanced at the door, sure he had locked it. He looked around the room & spotted the boy that was Bahamut's fayth.

"Fayth? You startled me."

Fayth looked at him as if he had been asked if he stole the last cookie. "You have been in Zanarkand for a long while, Auron. You are feeling the effects of it."

Auron dipped his head in response.

"Don't worry though, Come the middle of the year next year, you will go back to having the senses you had in Spira." The child's voice sounded as if he were smirking but he couldn't be sure

_One night in Bangkok makes a hard man humble,_

_Not much between despair & ecstasy._

_One night in Bangkok & the tough guys tumble._

_Can't be to careful with your company._

_I can feel the devil walking next to me. _

Fayth went as soon as he had come. Auron, not knowing if fayth was watching him sunk uneasily into the bed. soon the beconing of sleep had won him over. Another day done & over with. More days to come.

**Well? What ya think? Ok it probably doesn't match him but I had** **fun writing i! *drools at Auron pic*** **AAAAUUUUURRRROOOOOONNNNN! Disclaimer: I don't own the rights to FFX. If I did Auron would live & people could play the game after Yuna sent the Aeons & save that. Twili! you get a boat load of thanks 'cause you gave me the idea! Thank you! Anywho people, rate & review! XXXD Have a nice day! ^.^y ~Yuni30~ **


End file.
